Game path
The game path is where you should place maps and funstuff (.pk3), and your scripts and configs (.cfg). You will also find your recorded demos, screenshots, and videos in sub-folders here. Linux ; /.q3a/q3ut4 :Note that the /.q3a/ folder starts with a . so it is hidden and you can't normally browse to it. Simply open a terminal and enter open ~/.q3a/ and it should come up in a file browser window. Windows ;\q3ut4\ :Where ' is the location where you installed Urban Terror, likely something like C:\Program Files\UrbanTerror42\q3ut4\ ;Windows Vista, 7, 8, and later :Check for game data in \AppData\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files\UrbanTerror\q3ut4\. Windows may or may not be using virtual storage—if it is, you will find your q3ut4 folder here. Mac OS X ; /Library/Application Support/Quake3/q3ut4/ :In recent versions of OS X, the User Library is hidden. To open it, simply open a Finder window, hit + + , and enter ~/Library/ in the box. Note: You will also have a q3ut4 folder in /Applications/UrbanTerror/q3ut4/ (or wherever you chose to install the game). This is used only to populate your User Library with a default q3ut4 folder on first run. After this initial setup, the q3ut4 folder in the install directory should have no effect on the game. (Unless, of course, you delete the q3ut4 folder in your User Library; then the next time you launch , it will copy the contents of /Applications/UrbanTerror/q3ut4/ back to /Library/Application Support/Quake3/q3ut4/ again, so if you've modified files there, those will be copied to the Game Path and used.) Changing the Game Path If you need to (or want to), you can change the Urban Terror game path. There are many reasons you might want to do this, but one interesting use is putting your q3ut4 folder in Dropbox (or similar service) to sync your settings, downloaded maps, etc. across multiple devices. '''Using CVars to change Game Path You can manually change the game path by adding the following two commands at startup: +set fs_homepath '' +set fs_basepath '' Where ' is the path to the game files. You must apply these commands at launch, and every time you launch (for example, using the methods described below). You cannot simply set them in a .cfg file or issue a command to Console while running the game. fs_homepath is used when the directory at fs_basepath is not writable. You can force the client to use fs_homepath by setting the cvars to be the same path. To launch the game with these settings applied: '''Linux # From a terminal emulator… # nano urt42.sh #!/bin/sh # Change the path of the binary to whatever you use to launch the game. # This should be set to whatever you've been using to start Urban Terror # in the past. For example (2 examples): # URBAN_TERROR_EXECUTABLE="/path/to/UrbanTerror42/Quake3-UrT.i386" # URBAN_TERROR_EXECUTABLE="/path/to/UrbanTerror42/Quake3-UrT.x86_64" URBAN_TERROR_EXECUTABLE="/path/to/UrbanTerror42/Quake3-UrT.x86_64" "$URBAN_TERROR_EXECUTABLE" +set fs_homepath ~/.urt $* chmod +x urt42.sh To run the program ./urt42.sh 'Windows' # Create a shortcut to Urban Terror if you don't already have one. # Right-click the shortcut and select Properties. # Change the shortcut to <\path\to\UrbanTerror>\Quake3-UrT.exe +set fs_homepath "'" +set fs_basepath "'" So, if Urban Terror was installed in C:\Program Files\UrbanTerror42 and you wanted to use the home path of C:\UrT\, then you would change the shortcut to C:\Program Files\UrbanTerror42\Quake3-UrT.exe +set fs_homepath C:\UrT\ +set fs_basepath C:\UrT\ 'Mac OS X' # Open Automator (found in /Applications/) and create a new Application # Search Actions for "shell" and then drag Run Shell Script to the workflow on the right # In the shell script, replace the contents with '/Quake3-UrT.app/Contents/MacOS/Quake3-UrT.i386 +set fs_homepath ' +set fs_basepath ' (see below for an example) # Save the application wherever you would like your Urban Terror launcher # Run the app to launch the game with the new game path So, if Urban Terror was installed in /Applications/UrbanTerror42/ and you wanted to use the home path of /Users/Shared/UrT/, then you would change the shell script to /Applications/UrbanTerror42/Quake3-UrT.app/Contents/MacOS/Quake3-UrT.i386 +set fs_homepath /Users/Shared/UrT/ +set fs_basepath /Users/Shared/UrT/ '''Using SymLinks to change Game Path You can also use symbolic links to "change" your game path. In other words, Urban Terror will still ask the file system for the default game path, BUT the file system will respond by pointing it to a new path instead. This might be considered easier than managing special launchers for the game. The basic process, on any OS, is to move the entire q3ut4 folder to the location of your choice, and then in its place you create a symbolic link in the file system that points to the new location. Please note that a symbolic link is NOT the same as an alias or shortcut. * For more information on symlinks in Windows and Linux, see Complete Guide to Symbolic Links (symlinks) on Windows or Linux * For Mac-specific symlink instructions, see How to Create and Use Symlinks on a Mac Category:Manual